1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear fender structure for motorcycle and a motorcycle, and more specifically to a structure relating to a security of rigidity and the like of a rear fender.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motorcycle, a rear fender is mounted to a rear frame of a vehicle body frame by being fixed by bolts and the like. In recent years, it is often the case that a rear fender has a thin shape in terms of designing, and heavy objects such as a license plate and a license plate lamp are mounted to the rear fender at the rear thereof in an overhang state. Accordingly, a rigid member made of an aluminum or iron plate is mounted to such a rear fender by being screwed together to a rear frame from a rear surface thereof, to thereby realize an improvement in rigidity and the like.
FIG. 15 is a view showing an example of a conventional rear fender structure as described above. In the structure shown in FIG. 15, a frame-shaped rigid member 1502 made of iron is provided on a rear surface of a rear fender 1501, and they are screwed together to a rear frame, to thereby realize an improvement in rigidity. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a rear fender is divided into front and rear parts, and a taillight and a license plate are mounted to the rear fender positioned rearward.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 63-32671
However, the aforementioned conventional rear fender structure has problems as described below.
Specifically, at first, there is a problem that a structure (shape and arrangement) of parts becomes complicated. For instance, in the example shown in FIG. 15, since the rigid member 1502 is formed in the frame shape to correspond to the shape of the rear surface of the rear fender 1501, it takes time for processing. Further, cables and the like of various electrical components disposed on an internal surface of the rear fender are exposed to the outside, which gives an impression that the arrangement of parts is complicated, and further, it is hard to say that it is preferable in terms of security.
Further, there is a problem that the number of mounting parts is increased. For example, in the example shown in FIG. 15, although an upper side of the rigid member 1502 is fixed to the rear frame by being screwed together with the rear fender 1501, the other portions of the member have to be fixed at proper portions of the rear fender. For this reason, there is a need to provide a plurality of mounting portions using machining, welding and the like, and the number of nuts and the like for mounting is increased according thereto.
Further, a bracket is made of aluminum or iron, so that it may amplify a vibration, ascribable to its own weight, which creates a problem that an unnecessary load may be imposed on the rear fender. When the rear fender 1501 extends relatively long in a downward direction from the rear frame as in the example shown in FIG. 15, the rigid member 1502 has to be made large in order to securely prevent the vibration over the whole length of the rear fender. In such a case, the weight becomes heavy, which becomes a main cause to amplify the vibration.